The present invention aids in the treatment of plantar fasciitis. More particularly to a foot brace that aids in the treatment of plantar fasciitis.
There is a growing number of the population developing a severe inflammation of a long thick ligament on the bottom of the foot. This ligament, plantar fascia, has three bands, inner, central and outer. The inner and central bands are the thickest and most used portion of the ligament.
The plantar fascia originates on the plantar, bottom, of the calcaneus, heel bone, and inserts in the area of the ball of the foot. The function of the plantar fascia is to maintain an arch in the foot. Usually, injury occurs to this ligament due to the foot type, either a high or low arch, tight Achilles tendon, poor shoe gear, obesity, and overuse such as prolonged standing or walking over a long period of time.
The continued over-stretching of the plantar fascia produces micro-ruptures on the inner and central bands of the ligament.
An outgrowth of bone on the bottom of the heel where the ligament attaches is due to the chronic pulling of the ligament on the bone; the xe2x80x9cheel spurxe2x80x9d actually helps the situation by decreasing the pull of the ligament.
Various treatments exist for plantar fasciitis. Non-surgical, conservative, forms of treatment of this condition are quite successful when used in combination. Currently, the various modalities used in treatment of this condition include: steroid injections, oral medications (anti-inflammatory), taping and strapping of the foot, physical therapy, arch supports which are custom-molded and also over-the-counter arch supports, heel cups, splints to be worn at night or while resting, elastic foot supports, change in physical activities, change in diet and weight loss, change in shoe gear, change in occupation and also work habits, application of hard or soft casts, or a prolonged period of non-weightbearing with crutches.
Steroid injections are potentially dangerous. The effects of steroid injections can weaken the ligament, therefore only three to four injections are given over a prolonged period. Some patients will not consent to an injection.
Anti-inflammatory medications are of help if they can be prescribed. Contra-indications include allergic reaction to the medication and stomach ulcers; these patients cannot take this medication. Even with the specially coated medication patients still complain of stomach irritation. There are also issues of cost and patient compliance.
Applying tape to the foot is helpful in decreasing the pull of the ligament. A doctor or other qualified medical professional usually performs this procedure. Problems occur when patients are allergic to the adhesive tape. They develop very painful blisters that can take weeks before they are resolved. Another problem is bathing; plastic bags and other methods have to be used in order to perform these duties. Other applied devices such as soft or hard casts will have the same problem and are very impracticable.
Physical therapy is primarily used in addressing only the inflammatory aspect of the injury. Usually, the patient must attend at least three to four sessions a week for several weeks. There are no preventative measures taken to decrease the pull on the plantar fascia.
There are several patents used for holding the foot in a stable position while at rest, either night or rest splints. These devices are very bulky, limit the wearer to minimal weightbearing, can only be worn during periods of rest, one cannot wear shoes with these devices, and they are very expensive.
Custom-molded arch supports, orthotics, or over-the-counter arch supports are only effective when the patient is wearing their shoes. Orthotics and over the counter arch supports can be very expensive, do not fit in all shoe styles, and are not helpful when the patient is not wearing shoes.
Other forms of elastic wraps do not address the most important aspect of the heel pain. Measurements are not taken to take pressure off of the most painful part of the heel while walking. Elastic wraps only try to decrease pressure on the pull of the plantar fascia. Additionally, elastic wraps are constructed of a constricting material that does not allow for moisture evaporation.
A heel cup may also be used to compress the anatomical fat pad to the bottom of the heel. Heel cups may actually add pressure to the painful part of the heel and may lead to further discomfort. Also, a heel cup may only be worn in a shoe.
These disadvantages, are solved by the present invention.
The present invention provides a brace which is a semi-elastic bandage and may alleviate pain attributed to the plantar fascia. The brace provides support and may be removed for bathing and reapplied. The brace also has an elastic nature to control the amount of compression in an effort to relieve the stress on the plantar fascia. A special heel modification is incorporated in the brace in order to bear the weight of the user while also disallowing pressure to be applied to the painful part of the heel.
The brace is generally off-weighting the painful aspect of the heel while weightbearing, and to support the arch of the foot to prevent stretching of the plantar fascia.
The brace may be easily removed and reapplied by the user without the assistance of a medically qualified professional. The brace may also be worn with or without shoes and in conjunction with other arch supports.
The brace also contains a medial arch pad that decreases the pull on the plantar fascia therefore reducing the pull on the injured portion of the ligament. This facilitates ligament healing and prevents further irritation and damage to the ligament.
A semi-elastic material has fenestrations that allow for moisture evaporation, and also accommodate small changes in foot size. Since there is no elastic or adhesives in contact with the skin there are currently no contra-indications for patients with allergies to these materials.
The brace may also be worn with other external rest or night splints, and may be made in different sizes to allow the brace to be more custom fit. The elasticity allows the user to be mobile while other devices immobilize. The brace may be worn with or without shoes and in conjunction with other arch supports.
A semi-compressible heel pad located within the brace is specifically designed to allow for weightbearing without applying pressure to the painful portion of the heel. The heel is taken into consideration.
The present invention brace, an effective aid in the treatment of heel and arch pain (plantar fasciitis), may also be used in the treatment of Achilles tendinitis, Sever""s disease (calcaneal apophysitis), and Haglund""s syndrome and tibialis anterior dysfunction.